


不期而遇 24

by daphneccc



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc





	不期而遇 24

Eames没花太多功夫就顺利找到了她的住所。米兰的街道窄小，两侧的房屋贴得紧密，一扇扇关上的小窗户里又是一番洞天。这里人大多热情，也不屑于将感情藏在心里，更喜欢把情绪都写在脸上，所以这一路上朝Eames的小团队招手后红了脸的女生就有好几个。

古老的建筑是这座城市的一大特色，等他们都来到了Samantha门前了，James才不由自主地眨了眨眼：我们这是要去博物馆？

“我一个人进去。”Eames解了安全带，“你们负责在外面守着，如果有突发情况就解决一下。”

两人一同点头，“了解了。”

虽然Eames没有百分百的把握，但要他去猜门后人的身份其实并不困难。按下门铃后等了一会儿，有一个人迈着轻盈的步伐朝这边的小跑了过来——Eames放下了防备，来开门的应该就是本人。里面显然停顿了片刻，可能是在猫眼里观察了来者，等Eames再一次按响了门铃，她才缓缓地打开了门。

“请问你是？”女人用意大利语问。

“抱歉，我不会讲意大利语。”Eames笑了起来，尝试表现地友好些，但即使是这样，Eames能观察到她的肩膀依然缩紧着，没能放松。他稍稍弯了腰，表示礼貌，“我叫Eames，如您所见，我不是本地人。”

“你好。”Samantha用带着浓重意大利口音的英语回应了Eames，“我想你可能是找错人了，我并没有见过你。”

“我们之前确实没有见过面。”Eames说，“冒昧问一下，您是Bill的妻子吗？”

听到这个名字，面前的女人明显地放大了瞳孔，很快躲闪眼神，不去和Eames对视了。但让Eames意外的是，她并没有立马做出关门的举动，两只手死死地扒着门框。Eames给她点儿时间，过一会儿她才说：“是的。但准确来说，是前妻。”

Bingo。

“那么，请问我能进来吗？”Eames举起双手示意自己没有敌意，“我只是想向您了解一些情况。”

Samantha很明显地犹豫了，Eames不觉得奇怪，毕竟一个女人突然放陌生男子进屋不是什么正常举动，即使在热情的意大利人中也是少数，Eames甚至没有表明自己的身份。但如果可以，他希望他能够不使用暴力解决这件事。

考虑了一会儿，Samantha最后还是妥了协。她点点头，“进来吧。”

进了门，Eames能察觉她和自己的距离离得更远了些，他一路走走停停，观察屋子的构造同时也在提防有没有埋伏。Samantha的家不算太大，充其量只能容得下一家三口，而从鞋柜前堆放的鞋子看来，这个家里除了Samantha以外应该还有一个中年男人和一个不大的孩子。

“您有孩子了吗？”Eames跟着她来到客厅，这一路走来，只有一间房间的门是关着的，Eames判断，她的孩子很有可能就在那里面。

“是的。”Samantha虽然有些紧张，但仍礼貌地给Eames倒了一杯茶，“有一个两岁的女儿。”

“两岁……”接着Eames向她道了谢，“所以不是你和Bill的孩子？”

“是我和现在的爱人生的。”她还摆了些饼干到桌上，一切都做得像是接待友人，唯独在选座位的时候坐到了离那间紧闭的房间最近的椅子上。

“别紧张。”Eames笑了笑，“我说过，我只是来问几个问题，马上就走。”

她只是点了点头。

“首先我想问一下，你和Bill离婚了以后和他联系还频繁吗？”

Samantha摇摇头，“不，我不经常和他联系。应该说，我是个有家室的人，频繁地和前夫再纠缠不清不是我该做的。”

“那，你和他通话的内容方便透露一下吗？”

当问到这个问题时，Samantha明显犹豫了。她的双手放在桌子底下，紧紧地握在一起，手指摁压的周围一圈皮肤都泛了白。她试图略过这个问题，“这个和你应该关系不大吧。”

“如果你是害怕内容会被自己的丈夫知道，请放心。”Eames作出保证，“我和你丈夫一点关系都没有，现在问你的这些问题除了我以外也不会有第二个人知道。”

不知道是不是Eames的这一番说辞打动了Samantha，或者是这语气太义正严辞，她最终还是放弃了挣扎，桌子底下的手也松开了。她叹了一口气，“他告诉我，他每个月都会打钱给我。”

“打钱？”

“对。我一开始不相信，和他虽然也不会每个月都联系，但是他仍会打一些生活费过来。金额算不上什么大数字，但他每个月都打，从来没有断过。”她的语气也放松了不少，“这些钱我一点都没有用，全部放在卡里，因为我根本不知道他究竟在做什么，这些钱是从哪里来的，我不敢用。”

“而又怕你丈夫知道，所以一开始你不想告诉我？”

她又点点头，绕过Eames看向他背后的落地窗，表情有些复杂：“说实话，公司的债他还完了没有我也不知道，我也不在乎。从一开始就是他把我搞到这番田地的，如果真的要说的话，我恨他。”

人生不如意事千千万万，Eames看着面前这个女人，可能三年前她仍在享受青春，享受爱情的纯粹。但一个眨眼间，生活里除了柴盐酱醋茶和这个小家庭以外，她貌似无法再对生活抱有任何期待了。Eames为她感到遗憾，但遗憾是一码、报仇又是另一码，他自然没有忘记自己的来意。

“那你知道Bill现在在什么地方吗？”

Samantha只是摇摇头，怕自己的眼泪会毫无防备地掉下来，只好吸了吸鼻子。

正是这个时候，Eames准备起身离开，背后却突然地发出巨大的声响，落地窗被整个打碎掉了。子弹打偏了，Eames反应更快些，Samantha被声音吓得愣了一下，他拉着她的手离开了客厅。

“你去房间里保护孩子！不要出来，把门锁起来！”听到Eames这样喊，Samantha才回过神来，赶紧打开了那扇紧闭的门跑进去，又再一次关上。Eames躲在掩体后面，沙发足够宽，能够遮挡住他整个人。可能是因为丢失了视野，自从打完了第一发子弹以后就再也没响起第二声枪响。Eames能听到自己滂渤的心跳，但很快，脚步声代替了心跳声。从声音判断，对方只有一个人，从落地窗的方向走进客厅，鞋子踩在玻璃碎片上，直到离开了以后没有再发出清脆的声音，Eames计算时间，数到一的时候朝来者扑了过去。

来者显然不知道Eames会从沙发后面扑过来，一时间乱了阵脚，正想开枪却被Eames一脚踢开，手枪就滑到了桌子底下。但他看上去也不是吃素的，失去了远距离作战的武器，立马从腰间拔出一把短刀，刺伤了Eames的右臂。

他们都拉开距离，Eames按压着伤口，血液很快染红了布料。但背后正好是厨房，他就地取材，把刀子一把把飞出去，在敌方躲藏和格挡的同时一步步逼近，最后只剩下一把菜刀的时候留在了手上。两个人现在同处一条起跑线上，都气喘吁吁地看着彼此，却不敢妄自先动第一步，慢慢地兜圈子，像是东方武打片里那样观察对方的动向。

两人几乎是同时动身，把刀子当剑使，铁制品碰撞出清脆的声响，每一次都往对方的要害上刺，被挡下或躲掉，然后再一次尝试。这样的打斗不得松懈一秒钟，否则前功尽弃，被刺进脏器就一切都完了。

拉锯战如蓄势待发的箭，绷在弦上，看是箭先飞出去还是弦先断。长时间的注意力集中需要很强的意志力，但却忘记了如何变通。Eames看准了他攻击的一瞬间，放弃了单纯的格挡，而是蹲下身使他刺了个空。动作出去了以后会有几秒钟的僵直，Eames就是利用这一点得到了机会，白刀子穿破衣物和皮肤，入了内脏后，又红刀子出。

为了确保万无一失，Eames自然不可能刺他一刀就结束。拔出来后先是踢掉了他手上的刀，又在伤口处一踹，把他踢到了远处。而正在他重重地撞在墙上时，Eames立马扑到桌边去够底下的枪。

他伸手去够了好几下，未果，眼看着对方就要起来了，仍只有指尖能触碰到枪把。敌人捂住伤口，踉跄地起来，站在原地蓄了一会儿力，正朝Eames扑过来的时候，他终于摸到了的那把枪，朝前面就是连着开了三枪。

很快，他停在了中间，倒下的时候面朝下，血液很快淌了一地，蔓延开来。

Eames这时候才放松神经，手里还握着那把枪，坐在地上大喘气。他该是突然想起了什么，从口袋里翻出了那张名单，用自己的手机拨打了第二位的电话号码。

如他所料，铃声在面前这人的口袋里响了起来。

“已经结束了。”Eames去敲了敲那间房门，里面的人仍不敢出来。他也不强迫她了，一只手按着自己的右臂，“给你添麻烦了。”

他继续往前走，血滴了一路，这时候背后才传来开门的声音。Eames停下了脚步，回头，Samantha就抱着自己的女儿站在原地。

她哆哆嗦嗦地问，“你和Bill之间到底有什么恩怨？刚才的人是来杀我的吗？”

“不是。他是Bill雇来保护你的。”Eames苦涩地扯起了一边的嘴角，“而我和他之间……”

“他伤害了对于我来说最重要的两个人。仅此而已。”

关上背后的门，Eames为这个以前素未谋面的女人感到悲伤。这件事结束以后，她好不容易建立起的稳定生活又一次被不速之客打乱了。但很快，Eames就打消了这个想法。他想起Samantha说的最后一句话——我恨他——对，这一切都只是Bill的自作自受罢了。

这时候James和Johnny才姗姗来迟，看到Eames负伤了，也赶紧把他接到车里，做了应急处理。

Eames向后一摊，仍他们摆布，“你们去哪里了？”

“刚才这边也出现了两个人。”言下之意，是说我们也解决了两个人。James帮Johnny补齐，“可惜，没有翻出什么有用的东西。”

Eames点点头，“不用了。我有预感，他会自动找上门来。”

Johnny不解，“为什么这么说？”

“这个保镖团队是他雇来保护自己前妻的。”他把分析娓娓道来，“这些人能主动现身肯定是当Bill已经知道这里的情况以后做出的判断。但很可惜，他们没能成功阻止我们，所以现在留给Bill的只有两条路。一是放弃他的前妻，从此断绝以前的所有关系，包括这份列表上的所有人。二是自己现身，把火力集中到他身上，从而让我们不要再纠缠Samantha。”他又把胳膊伸到James跟前，好让他继续给自己包扎，“当然，我认为他会选择后者。”

但Johnny还是有些疑问，“既然你是这样想的，为什么不把这个女人当人质威胁他？这样一石二鸟，留下漏网之鱼可不像你的作风。”

“她只是个两岁孩子的母亲。我相信她和Bill已经没有关系了。”说这话的时候，Eames不去看他们任何一个人，只是偏着头去看窗外的街景。

“我已经失去了最重要的人了，如果可以，我希望那个孩子永远不要有这种经历。”

听到这番话，James和Johnny对视以后，同时笑了出来。

James无奈地摇摇头，一边帮Eames包扎一边数落他：“真不像你会说的话，更像是那个学生会说的。”是在说Arthur。

Eames耸耸肩，“说明他对我的影响已经扎根了。”

Johnny和James又一次相视一笑，共同对着Eames做出一个呕吐的表情。

 

 

TBC


End file.
